the_energy_strike_incidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
common rules don't spam, spamming results in a 24 hour ban. spam means posting off-topic, random, unnecessary things. these will be removed. no vandalizing this wiki - profiles, pages, or otherwise. vandalism results in a instant permanent ban. no swearing, swearing means bad words or offensive language, this is a kid-friendly wiki. swearing results in a 5 day ban. do not say that rise of the dark nemesis is based on a true story, the series may be from the founder's imagination and real things. but a TV show is just that - a TV show. these posts are considered spam. warnings and bans are deemed as necessary. no editing pages without permission from an admin. and doing so results in a 3 day ban. continuing results in longer bans, and infinite ban if deemed necessary. no editing categories without permission from an admin. and doing so results in a 3 day ban. continuing results in longer bans, and infinite ban if deemed necessary. do not edit other profiles, this results in a 48 hour ban. no advertising, there's been an influx of other founders introducing their wikis, these are considered spam, as of late a warning message will be sent and a 1 month ban if the conduct continues. it's fine to post things on your profile, but unexpected begging is a bannable offence. off-handed mentions are fine, but going in the chat and explaining a wiki can get you in trouble. no extremely violent themes. this includes dismemberment, decapitation, gibs, etc. blood, gore and dismemberment on robots and flood is fine, but going on with details of decapitation and dismemberment on humans is not, halo violence is fine, but violating this rule is an offence. no adult content. this includes sexual themes, swearing, extremely violent themes, etc. violating this will ban you on the spot and all messages removed. don't post images that are not from this wiki. doing so results in a 4 day ban. if you want to show an image to a conversation, and during a chat, upload it to a website, sites like facebook and yahoo are free and easy to use. don't bully or harass other users. harassment results in a 1 month ban. harassing means stalking, intimidating, and scaring others. don't post an episode to a website. there are reasons why not to post episodes from the series such as spam, harassment, etc. if an episode is made, post it on this wiki, or cartoon network, and nothing else. posting episodes to a website can result in a instant permanent ban. admins have the final word. and failure to respect this rule results in a ban. if a page is made, tell the admin, that way we can check for illegal property. the trivia is added for a reason, when editing pages, please add the trivia when your almost finished. then tell an admin, that way we can check for illegal property. if another user is harassing you, please take a picture of what is going on and post it on the admin's wall. then the admin will deal with this as soon as possible. if an admin is random banning users, alert another admin or the founder. this way we can demote or ban the admin. if it's an infinite ban, this ban will be removed and the admin will be warned. the source filmmaker is required for the series to work. anyone attempting to use other movie maker apps like MMD or markiplier's animated videos, warnings and bans are issued and deemed as necessary. do not mention any staff member, youtuber, etc. do not become a ''five nights at freddy's ''wikia member, as this wikia has corrupt admins. episode rules do not swear, bans and warnings are deemed necessary. do not spam episodes, bans and warnings are deemed necessary. do not make sexual subjects, bans and warnings are deemed necessary. no roleplaying actions, elements or otherwise. please download DLC for the SFM. if you do not have those required DLC, a warning will be sent, not complying results in punishment. do not use decapitation or dismemberment. anyone downloading the gibs mod via the steam workshop, a warning is sent, not complying results in punishment. please use the source filmmaker. anyone using other movie apps such as MMD or markiplier's animated videos, a warning is sent, not complying results in punishment. admin rules don't spam or you'll be demoted. don't advertise or you'll be demoted. don't swear or you'll be demoted. don't random ban a user. there's been groups of admins random banning users for a year. admins who do this must be banned by the founder, or be demoted by the founder. don't random send warnings to other users. doing so results in demotion, punishment, and of course a infinite ban and treason against the admin. chat rules no spamming. you will be warned, and if you do not comply, your banned from chat for 3 days. no advertising. you will be warned, and if you do not comply, your banned from chat for 7 days. ( 1 week ) no swearing. you will be warned, and if you do not comply, your banned from chat for 2 weeks. no bullying, harassing, stalking, intimidating, etc. not complying will result in a 31 day ban. ( 1 month ) when roleplaying, please use some common sense and lore. please keep roleplays good and clear, for an example we use "the player" rather then "you". do not use chat hacks and commands, only admins can use this. page/category rules don't edit without permission from an admin. no sexual themes, this is a kid-friendly wiki. no swearing, this is a kid-friendly wiki. no advertising, as this is spam. roleplaying rules no godmodding, godmodding means affecting an RP based on completing tasks that are implausible. example: /me (mason) kills you /me (mason) dodges bullet both of these are considered godmodding, even though if an RP'er is godmodding in chat, they'll face consequences of a ban. no cutting, cutting means jumping through a group in an unfashionable way, they may vote kick you and ban you from the chat for being near them, if your joining, keep your distance and time it right. once they left it's safe to move on. example: "hey, you see that guy over here? if he jumps over me, i will vote-kick him!" this is considered harassment, if a person is yelling at you to not jump over them and did it anyway, it is recommended that another RP'er is to contact an admin or kick both of them from the RP. don't use hack commands in the RP as this is a threat, doing so results in punishment, hacking is considered harassment, hackers will ban admins and the founder, if hackers are present, ban on sight. example: ":ban admins" ":ban founder" what happens is that the hacker is granted access to admin commands and ban other admins and the founder. no random killing, if your random killing everyone they are allowed to kick you. random killing means killing without reasons. example: /me (scott) attacks /me (scott) fires gun no online dating, no husband, son, wife, or daughter. UNSC males and females are responsible, but no kids. example: "hey, want to date?" no admin, don't even ask administers for admin, as well for HIGHCOM, if you do you will be kicked. example: "can i have admin?" "no! you are now being kicked!" you can only be outside of chat for 3 minutes. wasting time in OOC will result in bans. no bullying or intimidating others. do not create your own class, creating your own class results in a 3 week ban from chat. in chat you can use some RP chat. example: "i need water!" "i need food!" you can also chat with () or [], this is called outside chat. example: (what's your RP name?) (it's john) outside chat is recommended before raiding, attempting an approach, etc. if you want to perform actions, you can use /me. example: /me (john) grabs a water bottle /me (john) grabs a food case actions are recommended for each RP. to kick a person who failed an RP or is godmodding, random killing, dating, etc. say kick (name) and use this icon (:) for reason. example: "kick john, :fail RP" "kick mason, :godmodding" "kick sam, :dating" "kick james, :spamming" "kick scott, :random killing" "kick cole, :swearing" "kick samantha, :sexual themes" "kick carter, :advertising" vote kicks take 3 to 4 votes. you can play as a certain amount of classes. first off: marine corps the marine corps are basic LR personnel, and openings are on weekends. air force the air force are basic LR personnel, and openings are on weekends. military police the military police is a MR sub-division, their equipped with handcuffs to arrest rogues. navy the navy are MR commanding officers, based on training the marine corps. office of naval intelligence the office of naval intelligence (or ONI) is a HR sub-division for the navy, they have access to the ONI base, an important structure of the UNSC. army serviceman the army are MR soldiers, their based on the UNSC marine corps, and only to be granted access to the ONI base. HIGHCOM the UNSC HIGHCOM (or high command) is an HR important branch of the UNSC, they have rights to get orders, training, and missions done correctly. new recruits are known as CENTCOMs. bans 1st offence: warning 2nd offence: 3 day ban 3rd offence: 1 week ban 4th offence: 2 week ban 5th offence: infinite ban promotion rulesCategory:Community don't skip ranks, and if you do, you'll be punished. here is the following ranks included to the wiki: recruit permission: can not edit without permission from HIGHCOM (admins), or the secretary general (founder). requires: joining. private permission: can not edit without permission from HIGHCOM (admins), or the secretary general (founder). requires: 10 edits on the wiki. corporal permission: can edit without permission from an admin, corporals are advisers, not admins. requires: advise the pages once. sergeant permission: can edit without permission from an admin, sergeants are advisers, not admins. requires: 20 edits. major permission: primary admins, but still under command of the founder. requires: long time service or be trusted by an admin. commander permission: secondary admins, and can command, but still under command of the founder. requires: edit 30 pages. HIGHCOM/CENTCOM permission: main admins, can send warnings, but still under command of the founder. requires: ask permission from the founder or be trusted by an admin. admiral permission: special admins for operations based on banning a user breaking all rules at once, if a user breaks all rules, these admins must ban him/her on the spot. requires: ban a user once. secretary permission: founder of the wiki, and can command other admins, secretary makes the rules. requires: none. punished serviceman permission: can not visit chat and edit pages, this happens when a user breaks a rule or two. first off: 1st offence: a warning will be sent to the user breaking a rule or two, and if not complying, banned. 2nd offence: a 3 day ban is issued, the punished serviceman will be forced to not edit and visit chat. 3rd offence: a 1 week ban is issued, once again the same punishment, but the banned user will be forced to stay away from admins and not send messages. 4th offence: a 2 week ban is issued, and this time the banned person is forced to not message anyone, including if the ban expired. 5th offence: a infinite ban is issued, the banned user is forced to leave the wiki, resulting in exile. attempting to connect via a proxy server, admins will disable the server, permanently.